¡me encanta que me corrompas!
by EasyMe
Summary: -¿así que... eres virgen ¿no?-. -¿a que estas jugando-. -solo contesta-. .No sé por qué necesitas que lo vuelva a repetir pero… Soy virgen-. -Eso significa que te estoy corrompiendo ¿no?-. -Entonces, me encanta que me corrompas. A/N: denle una oportunidad


Titulo: ¡me encanta que me corrompas!

Disclaimer: Naruto y su personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es de mi propiedad. di NO al plagio y se original.

Categoría: "M"

Advertencias: este fic contiene escenas con alto contenido sexual. NO es una broma. lee bajo tu propio Riesgo.

Notas: bueno este es un Oneshot espero sea de su agrado. es mi primer lemon. ¿el motivo? estoy practicando esto de los lemon si quiero hacer un fic largo que los contenga. tengo otra historia en esta cuenta y no ha avanzado en meses en parte por eso. estoy bloqueada. si el lemon no es de tu agrado no sigas leyendo. si hay faltas de ortografía o fallos en la redacción pido disculpas por adelantado. sino es de tu agrado y no dejsa review por adelantado doy gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer esto. sin mas esperando que sea de tu agrado, puedes leer.

**¡Me Encanta que me Corrompas!**

Toque su puerta levemente hasta obtener respuesta.

- ¿Quién es? –pregunto malhumorado como siempre.

- Es sakura. ¿puedo pasar?

- Claro.

Me acomode la bata. Deje que quedara abierta mostrando el sexy y cortísimo camisón de seda. La bata, de color lila, apenas y llegaba a medio muslo y el escote del camisón color rosa no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Mis padres habían salido a un evento fuera de la ciudad esta noche, por consecuente, me habían dejado con el sexy y guapo sobrino lejano de mi padre.

Había venido a pasar las vacaciones de verano a nuestra casa, ya que gentilmente mis padres se habían ofrecido a cuidar de él.

Pero mis padres no estaban en casa y yo había puesto la mirada sobre él.

Trate girar la manija de la puerta pero esta estaba con seguro.

- Sasuke, la puerta tiene seguro. –comente impaciente. Durante días me había limitado a observarlo. Solo a observar. Pero no podría soportarlo más, quería más. Quería que me hiciera suya, que me tomara violentamente, que me besara con fiereza, que sus manos recorrieran cada parte de mi cuerpo…

- Hmp. Enseguida abro.

Serio. Frio. Sexy. Eso lo describiría mejor. Todo él me encantaba.

Se oyeron un par de pasos caminando hacia la puerta. Esperaba no haberlo despertado. Había esperado hasta las once por lo menos para ir hacia él. Pondría en marcha el plan de niña dulce y la tormenta que se daba fuera de casa era de mucha ayuda.

Abrió la puerta lentamente pero no completamente. Dejo el espacio suficiente para solo ver su cuerpo. Trague fuerte. Su cuerpo estaba para morirse. No cargaba nada más que la bata y tal vez sus bóxers, ya que estaba segura, luego de admirar sus perfectos abdominales, que camisa no traía puesta.

- ¿necesitabas algo?

- Solo quería preguntarte algo… -miraba directo al suelo y puse mi voz nerviosa.

- Adelante.

- Quería saber… si… yo… -se oyó un rayo y para que mi actuación fuera convincente me sobresalte y temblé un poco. -¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche? –solté atropelladamente para luego abrazarme a su bien formado pecho.

- Pasa.

¿A que soy buena actriz? Deberían llevarme a Hollywood o algo por el estilo ¿no?

Me hizo pasar a su habitación y me llevo hasta su cama. Oh, rayos. Me sentía como una maldita corrompedora de niños.

"sakura, -pensé- esto sonaba como un buen plan en tu habitación. Pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura. Él es un niño, por dios. Piénsalo mejor aún estas a tiempo de no equivocarte. Pero ¡demonios! –me dije cuándo lo vi sin la bata y pude apreciar su bien trabajado torso. – ese si NO es el cuerpo de un niño. Pero piénsalo mejor sakura. Él apenas tiene 17, recién cumplidos, tú estás a punto de cumplir 20. ¡Pero estoy tan húmeda! ¡Lo necesito! No importa. Nadie tendrá que saberlo. Sí, eso. ¡Adelante con el plan Saku!"

El camino en dirección a la puerta en donde se encontraba el interruptor de la luz. Apago la luz, pero aún estaba iluminado por las luces de afuera. Se giró y yo ya me encontraba frente a él dispuesta para terminar lo que había empezado.

Me miro con cierto desconcierto. Y solo estaba empezando…

Me abalance contra Sasuke, lo besé con tanta intensidad, sentí su cuerpo chocar con la pared. Mis brazos se acomodaron en su cuello. Él simplemente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Eso era más que obvio. Estaba estático posicionando sus manos contra la pared, tratando de separarse sin tener mucho éxito, estaba segura que sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, Sasuke aún no correspondía el beso.

Al paso de unos segundos, me separe solo lo justo para respirar, pero al parecer el había regresado en sí mismo y tenía otros planes para mí.

Esta vez fue él el que arremetió contra mi hasta dar con la pared del al lado, al fin correspondiéndome el beso y acorralándome con sus brazos contra la pared. Sonreí mientras correspondía también el intenso beso.

Rudo. Salvaje. Pasional. ¡Me encanta!

Gire nuestros cuerpos, esta vez yo lo presione contra la pared. Pero poco a poco se separó de mis labios, recargo su cabeza en la pared y se dedicó a observarme. Mis labios estaban entreabiertos, rojos e hinchados, mis ojos se dedicaron a observarlo también, mientras se calmaban nuestras respiraciones.

- ¿Qué ha sido todo esto? –pregunto sin presentar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

No sabía que contestar. Me sentí rechazada. Generalmente los hombres no hacían ese tipo de preguntas y se limitaban a seguir sus instintos.

- No te preocupes, fue un error. –mi voz apenas fue audible pero estaba segura que me había escuchado. Me gire sin pensarlo a la puerta.

Estaba a punto de salir pero me di cuenta de algo. Algo faltaba. Era… ¡mi bata! Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿A qué hora…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo me había quitado la bata? Estaba segura de que yo no lo había hecho. Entonces… ¿él me la quito?

Mi cara demostraba demasiada confusión. Si Sasuke no quería continuar ¿porque me había quitado la bata? Y si lo había hecho él… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Era todo un experto! Y yo que me estaba martirizando, pensando que él era un inocente niño.

Me gire hacia Sasuke. Estaba sonriendo de una manera tan arrogante solo a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo. ¡Maldito! Era tan arrogante pero a la vez tan endemoniadamente ¡sexy!

- ¡tú! ¡Tú me quitaste la bata! ¿Cómo puedes decirme "que ha sido todo esto" y hacerme sentir rechazada, si bien que me seguiste el juego? ¡¿Cuál es tu problema? -. Sin comentarios. Había entrado en la histeria.

Sasuke se había mantenido en silencio hasta que termine de hablar. No trato de interrumpirme ni una sola vez. Y aun así, cuando termine de hablar no se dignó a hablar hasta unos segundos después.

- ¿terminaste?

- ¿Qué si termine?... sí. –baje la mirada. Estaba apenada por haber tenido un ataque momentáneo de histeria.

- Lo malinterpretaste todo. –la incógnita se dibujó en mi rostro. Él volvió a sonreír de lado.

"arrogante"

- Nunca dije que quería que te fueras. –levante la mirada. Cada vez estábamos más cerca, casi nada nos separaba. Podía sentir su aliento chocar suavemente con el mío.

Nuestras miradas chocaban, ambas oscurecidas por el deseo.

- ¿entonces?...

Giro su rostro en dirección opuesta a mi rostro. Su cara estaba levemente sonrojada y su mirada estaba perdida fingiendo observar algún punto fijo de la habitación.

- Nunca… he estado con una mujer antes.

Sentí un escalofrió. Era un balde frio y demasiado grande de realidad. Estaba estática. ¡¿Nunca? Mi cara, claramente, no tenía precio. Él era el gran Sasuke Uchiha, no podía ser verdad ¿o sí? Me refiero a que… bueno… solo tenías que verlo para saber que las chicas le caían a montones. Que digo a montones… en cantidades ¡INDUSTRIALES! Y eso seguiría siendo poco.

Sasuke Uchiha era VIRGEN. Imposible de creer, pero cierto.

- ¿Cómo ha sido eso posible? –pregunte una vez que Salí del shock. Su cara reflejo cierta duda. –me refiero a que… las chicas te caen por montones. Eras la última persona que creería que es virgen.

- Lo sé. Todo el mundo pensaría lo mismo –giro su rostro y clavo sus oscuros ojos en los míos. –todas son chicas huecas. He tenido muchas novias pero ninguna me ha llamado la atención tanto como para dar el siguiente paso. Todas lo han intentado, ninguna lo ha logrado.

- ¿Qué hay acerca de mí? –dude al preguntar. Yo también estaba sonrojada.

- Tú… no pareces ser como las demás. –admitió. Se me fue el alma. Sonreí. No era como las demás.

- Así que... eres virgen ¿no? –pregunte juguetonamente. Mi cabeza estaba hecha hacia atrás mientras que la de él estaba inclinada, debido a la diferencia de estatura. Coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, él coloco los suyos alrededor de mi cintura.

- ¿a qué estás jugando, sakura? –él sonreía junto conmigo.

- Solo contesta –me mordí levemente el labio. Estaba incitándolo. De repente la excitación había regresado.

- No sé por qué necesitas que lo vuelva a repetir pero… Si, sakura. Soy virgen. –sonreí.

- Eso significa que te estoy corrompiendo ¿no?

- Entonces, me encanta que me corrompas.

Acto seguido me besó.

Lo empuje de nuevo hasta la pared para darnos apoyo. La habitación estaba a oscuras y aunque se iluminaba con las luces de afuera ambos teníamos las ojos fuertemente cerrados tropezábamos y chocábamos con todo lo que estaba en nuestro camino. Pero no dolía chocar contra la pared. Estábamos siendo rudos y salvajes, y eso parecía excitarnos más de lo normal.

Me acorralo de nuevo contra la pared. Una de sus manos descendió hasta mi pierna, subió mi camisón hasta la cintura, con la otra mano me sostuvo fuertemente pegada a su cuerpo, elevo mi pierna hasta enroscarla en su cintura. Repitió la misma acción, pero con la otra mano.

Pude sentir a través de la tela su miembro. Duro, grande y listo. Nuestros sexos chocaron provocando una descarga eléctrica en ambos. Abrimos desmesuradamente la boca y los ojos y nos observamos durante una milésima de segundo. Me arque pegándome más a su cuerpo, si es que era posible.

Desde ese momento ambos supimos que la escasa ropa que poseíamos estaba estorbándonos, estaba de más.

Volvió a besar mis labios pero esta vez solo unos segundos y luego paso a besar mi mandíbula, formando un camino de besos húmedos de mi boca hasta mi cuello donde hizo una parada. Se entretuvo un rato en mi cuello, mi respiración estaba demasiado agitada, Mis mano se encontraban en su cabello acariciando sus mechones uno a uno, mi cabeza estaba hecha hacia atrás. Sasuke Uchiha era un dios del placer. Ni siquiera habíamos hecho desaparecer toda la ropa pero me tenía loca.

Moví las caderas frotándome una y otra vez con su miembro. Ambos jadeábamos al recibir las descargas eléctricas que nos recorrían.

Sasuke había descendido justo como la vez anterior, dejando un camino de besos, hasta llegar al nacimiento de mis senos. Había corrido los tirantes de mi camisón y había logrado que yo sacara mis brazos de él. Ahora el fino camisón se encontraba descansando en mi cintura y mis senos se encontraban expuestos ante su penetrante mirada. No lo dudo ni un segundo antes de hundir su cabeza entre ellos y empezar a besar y a repartir besos en ellos.

No podía reprimir más mis gemidos. Mi respiración era demasiado irregular y el placer que estaba experimentando iba en aumento.

No podría resistir más. Lo necesitaba dentro de mí.

Tome su cabeza con ambas manos y la eleve a mi altura. Lo bese de nuevo y cuando no separamos baje mis manos a su pecho y lo empuje con fuera logrando zafar de su agarre. Pude ver cómo me miraba desconcertado, sin entender por qué lo había alejado.

Sonreí justo como lo hacia él. El camisón se deslizo suavemente por toda mi figura hasta caer al suelo, con un ruido sordo provocado al caer.

Me aproxime sigilosamente hacia Sasuke, hasta que estuve frente a él, donde lo volví a besar y poco a poco lo empuje hasta que él choco con el borde de la cama.

Repetí la misma acción de la vez anterior. Coloque mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje con fiereza. Esta vez cayó en el centro de la cama. Me coloque encima de él con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, dándole una jugosa vista de mi cuerpo ahora solo cubierto por la fina prenda de ropa interior.

- ¿Qué demo…? -me incline sobre él y coloque un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Shhh… esta noche, yo seré tu guía. –estaba segura de que mi voz había sonado demasiado sexy para ser verdad.

Había colocado las manos en su fuerte pecho dándome soporte mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzaba a menear las caderas frotándome contra su pene erecto. Ambos estábamos experimentando demasiado placer. Yo gemía y jadeaba mientras que él trataba de controlar su respiración mientras gruñía levemente ante la excitación.

Lo estaba torturando. Nos estaba torturando a ambos poco a poco. No estaba consiente de cuanto más podría soportar antes de explotar.

- No puedo soportarlo más, Sakura. Te necesito. –acto seguido nos giró y él se colocó sobre mí.

Empezó a besarme cada vez con más desesperación. Sus manos recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta que una se topó con el elástico de mi ropa interior y descendió y sobre la húmeda tela de las bragas me acaricio descaradamente. Me abrase más a su cuerpo. Me recorrían demasiadas sensaciones, podría ser que Sasuke fuera virgen, pero sabía dónde besar, tocar o lamer.

Besó mi abdomen y continúo hasta toparse con el elástico de mis bragas. Se entretuvo unos momentos. Pude ver como su rostro se sonrojaba ante aquella prenda.

Coloque una mano a cada lado de su rostro y lo hale hacia mí. Lo bese castamente para luego asentir levemente, indicándole que iba bien y que continuara. Regreso hasta el borde de mis bragas y esta vez las empezó a bajar despacio, de poco a poco, hasta que mis piernas salieron al fin de esa prenda. Lo siguiente no me lo esperaba.

Hundió su cabeza entre mis piernas y comenzó a lamer y a besar mi parte más íntima. Parecía disfrutarlo, pero no más de lo que yo lo estaba haciendo. No podía dejar de gemir y gritar debido a la excitación y al placer que estaba recibiendo. Cada vez hundía cada vez mis dedos en su cabello presionándolo hacia mi vagina. Y es que Sasuke era tan bueno en todo lo que hacía. Sentí como mis paredes se empezaban a contraerse, no iba a resistir más, estaba a punto de correrme y alcanzar el preciado primer orgasmo de la noche.

Unos segundos más bastaron para que me corriera. Hundí la cabeza de Sasuke entre mis piernas, todo mi cuerpo se arqueo hacia arriba. Me mantuve así durante unos segundos, tratando de mantener esa sensación lo más posible.

Finalmente me deje caer en la cama parcialmente cansada. Pero Sasuke se colocó de nuevo sobre mí y me beso en mis labios. Pude probar mis propios jugos. Contrario de ser desagradable me excito de sobremanera.

Estábamos divagando demasiado al besarnos sin parar, pero teníamos toda la noche para nosotros y podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos.

Esta vez la que lo giro bruscamente y se acomodó sobre el otro fui yo.

- Ahora… es… mi turno –dije entrecortada, con la respiración demasiado irregular.

Acaricie y besé su pecho y abdomen todo lo que pude hasta que llegue al borde de sus interiores. Acaricie su miembro sobre la tela, estimulándolo. Pude sentir como sus músculos se tensaban tratando de no gritar de placer, limitándose a gruñir y emitir sonidos guturales.

Mordí el elástico de su bóxer. Empecé a deslizarlo poco a poco sin bajarlo del todo realmente. Solo torturándolo lentamente. Besé su abdomen mientras que con mis manos empezaba a quitar su bóxer. Al final lo logre quitar completo y pude apreciar su preciosa y no tan pequeña anatomía.

Su pene estaba muy duro y erecto.

No lo dude mucho antes de insertarlo en mi boca. Empecé a morder suavemente la punta logrando que Sasuke gruñera con más fuerzas. Poco a poco lo metí más en mi boca y empecé a imitar el dulce vaivén de la penetración. Sus manos se colocaron en mi cabeza alentándome a seguir y no parar. Disminuí el ritmo y empecé a subir y a bajar más despacio. Pude sentir su impaciencia ante aquel hecho pero quería que durara y no se corriera de una sola vez. Me asombraba que no lo hubiera hecho ya, generalmente los chicos inexpertos, valga la redundancia, eran tan inexpertos que por eso mismo no tenían mucho duración, pero Sasuke claramente no era como los demás chicos.

Subí el ritmo de nuevo. Él enserio estaba disfrutándolo y eso me excitaba más aún. Alterne el ritmo hasta que finalmente se corrió en mi boca. No me moleste y justo como el hizo me lo trague todo.

Sasuke había llegado a su primer orgasmo de la noche y estaba segura de que lo había disfrutado en grande.

Me levante y me posicione sobre él de nuevo. Acto seguido lo bese en los labios dejándole rastros de su esencia.

- Venganza, cariño.-susurre en su oído mientras sonreía. Deje que mi aliento chocara con su oreja y pude sentir como se estremeció ante tal acción.

- A ese juego… pueden jugar dos… -amenazo entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Volvimos a girar en la cama con Sasuke quedando sobre mí. Nos volvimos a besar. Sentí su pene duro y listo para jugar otra vez. Levante la mirada y choque con sus ojos y lo supe. El momento había llegado y Sasuke Uchiha estaba listo para dejar de ser virgen de una buena vez por todas.

El asintió levemente contestando a la pregunta muda que hacían mis ojos.

Cerramos los ojos y nos fundimos en un dulce beso, distinto a los demás. Este estaba lleno de dulzura y confianza.

Introdujo como pudo su pene en mi vagina y fue asombroso, ambos gritamos el nombre del otro, Encajábamos perfecto.

Me abrase a él como pude y termine insertando mis uñas en su espalda tratando de prolongar esa dulce sensación. Él también me aprisiono entre sus brazos pegándome a su cuerpo fuertemente.

Y como todo un novato no pudo resistirlo y empezó a moverse instintivamente. Cada embestida aumentaba el ritmo del dulce vaivén. Muy rápido, si seguía de esa manera se correría demasiado rápido y no disfrutaríamos al máximo el uno del otro. Puse mis brazos en su pecho y lo pare. Lo gire sobre el colchón y quede sobre él con las piernas una a cada lado de su cuerpo. Justo como habíamos empezado. Yo iba a marcar el ritmo.

- No… te preocupes. De… aquí… sigo yo. –dije empezando a moverme despacio. Lento. Subiendo y bajando. Casi sacando completamente su miembro para volverlo a insertar con mucha más fuerza, provocando una sensación más fuerte y duradera.

Mis manos se encontraban puestas en su pecho dándome soporte para que fuera hábil de poder sacar su pene casi entero y después dejarme caer despacio hasta casi tocar fondo. Mientras que él se dedicaba a sostener mis caderas y ayudarme a marcar el paso o masajear mis senos.

Era una tortura pero ambos estábamos perlados en sudor y respirando demasiado entrecortado. Gemíamos, gruñíamos y gritábamos como locos.

Aumente el ritmo, sentía mis paredes contraerse, no resistiría mucho más.

- ¡más… rápido! –pidió Sasuke.

- S… sí.

Un par de veces más y pude sentir el orgasmo golpearnos al mismo tiempo con tanta intensidad. Me deje caer, arqueando la espalda, justo encima del pecho de Sasuke. El me estrujo con tanta fuerza.

-¡Sasuke! –grite una vez llegado el orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que el gritaba mi nombre con menor intensidad. Pero pude saber por su tono de voz que lo había pasado en grande.

Habíamos llegado juntos al final de todo.

Me deje caer a su lado haciendo que su pene saliera de mí. Estuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos contemplando el techo mientras nuestras agitadas respiraciones regresaban a la normalidad.

No lo podía creer. Había pasado semanas contemplando a Sasuke, viéndolo por todos los pasillos de la casa, en la piscina, llegando a casa, bajándose de su lujoso mercedes benz, siempre fantaseando con la posibilidad de estar juntos de esa manera. De vivir una noche loca, salve y llena de pasión como lo acababan de hacer.

Una vez calmadas nuestras respiraciones gire el rostro al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía. Nos observamos unos segundos hasta que me digne a decir palabra.

- Así que… ¿ya no eres virgen, no? –comente juguetonamente. Él sonrió de lado dejando la vergüenza atrás.

- No lo sé. podrías comprobarlo por ti misma… -dijo siguiéndome el juego.

-Mire en dirección al reloj de la mesita de noche, apenas eran las dos. La noche seguía siendo y joven ¿y porque no?

Nos volvimos a besar. Aparentemente ninguno de los dos podría conciliar sueño en lo que quedaba de la noche.

G R A C I A S por tomarte tu tiempo (: nos leemos.


End file.
